


Eyes Only

by vix_spes



Series: Fan Flashworks Challenges [34]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy likes that some things can remain private, even in Kingsman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Only

Eggsy had known from the very beginning that there was no privacy in Kingsman. That had been apparent from the shared dormitories for the potential new knights to the two-way mirror. It didn’t really change once he had actually become a Kingsman. While all of the knights ostensibly had a home provided for them, in the aftermath of V-day the majority of them lived out of each other’s pockets on the Kingsman estate. Even so, some things managed to remain private.  
  
Amongst them was the developing – and now established – relationship between Merlin and Sir Pelleas, Kingsman’s newest knight. Eggsy had been offered the title of Sir Galahad after his actions on V-day had been deemed acceptable in lieu of failing his final test but Eggsy had refused it. It just didn’t feel right. Instead, he had taken the name Pelleas which he felt suited him more; Pelleas was a knight of both extraordinary skill and bravery but was of lowly birth.  
  
Harry had said that if Eggsy was prepared to adapt and learn then he could transform. He hadn’t been wrong; Eggsy knew that he went through something of a transformation every time that he put on a Kingsman suit. However, the transformation that he saw Merlin go through every evening, a transformation that Eggsy knew that he was the only one privy to, was the one that Eggsy truly loved.  
  
It was as though, in the privacy of the home that they shared together, Merlin seemed to shed the skin that he wore whilst at the Estate. It was common knowledge that both of the newest knights were favourites of Merlin but, if it had been announced that Merlin was in a romantic relationship with one of them, you would have been hard pressed to pick which.  
  
Eggsy liked that. He liked that what they had between them was theirs and theirs alone. He liked that he was the only one who saw the transformation from Merlin the Quartermaster into Merlin, Eggsy’s lover. He was still the same man but there was a softening around the edges, even his brogue softened slightly, and Eggsy guarded the fact that he was the only one to see this side of Merlin jealously.  
  
He had the feeling that he always would.  
  
Eyes only. Eggsy’s eyes only.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/236909.html)


End file.
